fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Stitch Pan 3: The Fun Is Just Began
'''Plot: '''Skippy Rabbit, Babs Seed, Young Kovu, and Baby Tweety were beginning to feel bored on Neverland, so they went to find the beautiful princess named Aurora in their search adventure until their boyfriend and girlfriends; My Melody, Pipsqueak, Young Kiara, and Sweetie Bird finds them too. But when they searched out of their own, the evil Br'er Fox is back to seek revenge on Stitch and Lilo, including their friends if he finds Aurora, he is now teaming up with an evil lioness Zira, since she wants revenge on Kovu for his valentines day. Will the our four heroes stop the villains? Cast *Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Babs Seed (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Nibs the Rabbit Lostboys - Young Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Tweety Bird (Baby Looney Tunes) *Princess Camille - My Melody (Hello Kitty) *Riley Anderson - Pipsqueak (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Princess Sofia - Young Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Ponyo - Sweetie Bird (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Twins Lostboys - Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Zak Young - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Crysta - Berry (Disney Princess: Palace Pets) *Scarlet Starling - Ronno (Bambi II) (as a good guy) *Cholena - Snips (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Peter Pan - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Wendy Darling - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) *John Darling - Chip (Disney) (as Lilo's little brother) *Michael Darling - Dale (Disney) (as Lilo's other little brother and as Chip's twin) *Tinker Bell - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under) *Nana - Cleo (Pinocchio) *Extra with Dinah: Pluto (Disney) and Figaro (Pinocchio) (Figaro is voiced by E.G. Daily, and Pluto is voiced by Jim Carrey) *Princess Tiger Lily - Angel (Lilo and Stitch: The Series) *The Indian Chief - Captain Gantu (Lilo and Stitch) (as a good guy and as Angel's father) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Marie (The Aristocats) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Faline (Bambi) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Young Nala (The Lion King) *The Indians - Experiments (Lilo and Stitch: The Series) *Captain Hook - Br'er Fox (Song of the South) *The Old Hag - Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Mr. Smee - Br'er Bear (Song of the South) *Tic-Toc the Crocodile - Arthur and Cecil (both from Jungle Cubs) (as Br'er Fox's enemies) *The Gangreen Gang - Smart Guy, Wheezy, Stupid, Psycho, and Greasy (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *The Pirates - Various Animal Villains *The Wolves - Heffalumps and Woozles (Winnie the Pooh) Trivia *Skippy Rabbit, Babs Seed, Young Kovu, and Baby Tweety sings "I Like To Move It" from Madagascar instead "The Jungle Rhythm". And The Experiments, The Mermaids, Skippy Rabbit, Babs Seed, Young Kovu, and Baby Tweety sings "The Candy Man" by Sammy Davis Jr instead of "Fathoms Bellow". Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes